This invention relates to a rib cushion designed to fit over underlying support ribs of lawn furniture such as reclining lounge chairs.
Typical lawn furniture employs a flexible body support material, such as flexible plastic tubing or the like suspended on a rigid frame. The usage of lightweight furniture employing flexible plastic tubing as the support material ("tubular furniture") is highly appropriate for outdoor lounging, since it is portable, inexpensive, weather resistant, and requires very little storage space, all of which are desirable factors given the seasonally variable climates in parts of the country. The usage of tubular furniture is being extended to the inside of the home where contemporary tastes have adopted the lightweight tubular products for year round use.
A consistent complaint often heard concerning tubular furniture is its lack of comfort, particularly with respect to certain underlying support ribs used in typical reclining lounge chairs. This in the face of ever increasing popularity has resulted in a need for creative approaches in improving the comfortable usage of such a product. The present invention fills a void that exists in the market place notwithstanding the fact that there has been a long felt and commonly expressed need for such a development. Nothing has been offered to fulfill this need until the present invention.
One problem with a typical reclining chaise lounge type of lawn chairs employing a tubular covering material is that the user frequently cannot lay face down on the furniture without additional cushioning of the support ribs. One only partially successful method of overcoming this problem has been to drape a blanket or pillow across that portion of the chaise lounge to affect a similar result as that accomplished by the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide an attractive cushion specifically designed to cushion the support ribs on such furniture.